Mistletoe Mayhem
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: transformer animated: Bee has a few surprises for ole' Prowler! R&R please!


**_A/N: Happy Holidays! I am so pumped, it might have been the few cups of coffe i had but i don't care! WHOOOO! *coughs awkwardly* Ok, i'm good now..._**

**_Bumblebee: There something called, 'de-caf'...i think u should try it._**

**_Dragon: Oh shut up and read them the damn disclaimer will ya?!_**

**_Bee: *pouts* no need 2 be rude. Anyways, Dragon doesn't own the cast and crew of Transformers Animated but she does own this plot so...NO SUING U BRIEF CARRYING FREAKS!_**

**_Dragon: *smirks* couldn't have said it better myself. Read and Enjoy! =)_**

--

Prowl sighed as he onlined his optics, smiling slightly at the peaceful serenity of the nature surrounding him in his quarters.

'This is how I wish it to be everyday,' he thought to himself. 'Nice, peaceful and-mistletoe?!' he gasped, staring at the little piece of greenery attached to a branch on his tree…or should he say a lot of pieces of greenery as he saw his whole tree was covered in them.

'Oh, slag…' he thought, his memory banks reminding him of what the internet had informed him of the hell-ridden plant.

"It's plants like these that make me hate nature." he groaned, plucking one of them off the branches and holding it up in front of him.

Next thing he saw was a yellow blur and found himself standing right in front of Bumblebee, the yellow trouble maker having a smug grin on his face.

'Frag…' Prowl cursed as realization dawned on him.

"Cute little plant ya got there, Prowler." Bee grinned, leaning forward on his tip toes as his smirk grew wider. "But you know what that means, right?"

"Yes," the black mech replied quietly before immediately dropping the plant. "It means, time for me to get out of here!" he said abruptly, racing out of his quarters as fast as his servos would let him.

As he was running, he looked back to notice the yellow hellion wasn't following him.

'Thank the AllSpark…' he sighed, entering the training room only to be met by more of the devil-made craft. "Slag!" he roared, stomping his foot rather childishly.

"What took you so long, Prowley?" the mech in question turned to see Bee casually sitting on a few barrels of oil, tapping his chin fondly. "Ready to pucker up?"

"I'm ready to run, that's what!" Prowl frowned, again repeating his actions from before as he raced down the hallways and ran into the nearest opened door which just happened to be the med-bay.

"So, you wouldn't kiss Bumblebee, huh?" the medic asked with an amused smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"You knew about this?!" Prowl growled, taking one of his ninja stars out and aiming it at the red and white mech.

"Prowl," Ratchet said calmly but the grin on his face never leaving. "The whole city of Detroit knows about this by the way you were screaming. Besides," he chuckled. "We all know you like Bee."

"I DO NOT!" he said rather defensively, his face plates heating up.

"Oh, Prooowwlll…Where are yoooouuu?" Bee's voice rang thought the base in a sing-song manner.

"Oh slag…" Prowl whimpered, sticking his head out of the med-bay door to see the yellow mech heading their way. "I need to hide!"

Without thinking, which was not how the 'Prowl way' normally goes, he dived behind a few crates and hid there. Ratchet chuckled and sighed, shaking his head amusedly as he saw the yellow mech entering with a Cheshire smirk on his faceplate.

"Have you seen Prowl anywhere?" he asked, walking up to the medic's desk.

"Why no, Bee," Ratchet said sarcastically, silently motioning to a few crates. "I don't."

Bumblebee quickly caught on as he smirked and winked at the medic. "Alright then, I guess I'll just be leaving."

With that, he stomped his feet on the floor and opened and closed the med-bay doors to make it sound like he left. He then quickly and, strangely, quietly walked up behind the stressed Ninjabot hiding behind the crates.

"Is he gone?" Prowl asked, standing up from his crouching position.

"Out of sight, yes." Ratch said smugly. Prowl blinked several times before he suddenly tensed, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You owe me a few kisses, Prowley-baby!" Bee said as he waved the Mistletoe in front of Prowl's optics, dragging the black and gold mech out of the med-bay.

'You're gonna pay for this, Ratchet…' Prowl thought, glaring at the grinning medic through his visor.

"Have fun you two." Ratchet waved, watching the two mechs go.

--

"Let go of me!" Prowl said, struggling against the somewhat strong and determined grip of the yellow mech.

"Aww, c'mon Prowl," Bee frowned with a genuine hurt look in his optics. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Prowl stopped struggling as he looked at the yellow mech with a confused look.

"Out of every mech in this base, including the Elite Guard," he started finally having the yellow mech let go of his wrist. "Why me?"

Bumblebee's faceplate heated up slightly. 'Why him?' he thought to himself. He never really thought of that before, he mainly did it just to bug the slag out of Prowl. Why did he chose him?

"W-well…I-cause…You know…ummm…" Bee stuttered, flustered.

"BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU!" the base yelled in unison, causing the two mechs to jump. "NOW SLAGGIN' KISS ALREADY!"

Bumblebee flushed more to into his thought to notice Prowl inching closer. Next thing he knew, he was in the arms of the black mech with a pair of lips on his own, moving passionately against his.

Bee moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck as Prowl wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

**'_CLICK!'_**

The two pulled, quite hesitantly, away from each other as they looked down to see a little red-headed human with a camera.

"This is so going on the internet!" Sari giggled, running out of the room.

The two mechs watched her go before looking at each other with wide optics.

"SARI!" the two bots yelled as they ran after her, followed by the human girl's screams and giggles as she ran away from the two flustered bots.

"I think I'm starting to like this Christmas thing…" Ratchet mused, trying to contain his laughter as he watched Sari running from the two Autobots with her little black mailing device in hand.

--

**_A/N: Yeah, something that happened 2 me and a friend...Funny stuff. But i have to say the black mailing part sucked but i got the dude back..._**

**_Bee: What'd u do?_**

**_Dragon: *chuckles deviously*_**

**_Bee: I don't want to know do i?_**

**_Dragon: Noooope._**

**_Bee: *0.0* alrighty then._**

**_Dragon: Read and Review Peoplz! Please! =3_**


End file.
